Quest: Voyage of the Spintuner's Revenge
}} The Quest Voyage of the Spintuner's Revenge 'focuses around the ship ''Spintuner's Revenge, which is a Pirate ship that attacks Isla De Avaricia and other Spanish isles. You work for Nathaniel Spintuner, who wants to avenge his father, Erik Spintuner, who was killed by Spanish soldiers that attacked his ship, Arc of Glory. The main goals of Nathaniel are to reclaim the ''Arc of Glory ''from the Spanish, defeat Prince Ezekiel Clemente, and take over the Spanish isle, Isle Del Oso. In between these goals, several side goals must be accomplished. The side goals are accompanying the ''Spintuner's Revenge ''to Cutthroat Isle to defeat Spanish Undead, going to Isla De La Avaricia and defeating Captain Rigos, and going to Tortuga to "pick up" some clothes from the peddler, Davy Doubloon. The quest begins on Tortuga in the swamp. The NPC Nathaniel Spintuner can be found walking around, sometimes helping a player defeat the alligators. The quest requires level 20 to be unlocked. Unlike most quest this one has voiceovers for the characters. Quest Script ''Player walks up to Nathaniel, presses shift to talk to him, and clicks on "Quests", then selects '''Voyage of the Spintuner's Revenge.'' Cutscene: Nathaniel Spintuner: Ahh. So ye be wantin' to join me crew? I take great pride in me ship, Spintuner's Revenge. ''We don't usually let any old scumbag join, ye know. Prove yer worth, swabby, and I might just let ye join me crew. Hmm... what can ye do? (scratches beard) Ah! Yes! Thar be some money that fool, Ming owes me. Collect me money and I'll let ye join me crew. Cutscene Ends *Collect the money from Dajin Ming. REWARD: 25 gold ''When the player goes to Ming's Jewelry Shop the usually green circle will be red and the text will say, "Ming's Jewelry shop is locked. Press Shift to kick down door." When the player kicks down the door, it is the same animation as kicking a jail door open. The bar will fill as it does in jail and say "Kicking..." above it. The sound effects are also the same. After the door is kicked down there will be a loading screen. After it loads, a cutscene will begin. Cutscene: Dajin Ming: (screams in surprise) What do you want? You must be here to collect my debt. Well, you're not getting it from me! (pulls out wooden Katana) Bring it on weakling! Cutscene Ends. Player must fight Dajin Ming, who is a level 40 and has the boss icon above his head and his name is red. The game will automatically equip the player's worst sword and will not let the player switch until sent to jail or until they knock out Dajin Ming. The store cannot be left at this point. If the player is defeated, they will appear to be knocked out and have two options, "Retry" (at which point the cutscene will restart and the player will get a second chance) or "Go To Jail" (which sends the player to jail as if they have been defeated by any other enemy). When the player wins, Ming will drop to the floor as if knocked out. The quest light will shine on a loot chest in the upstairs portion of the shop. '' ''The player cannot leave until they retrieve the item "Ming's Coin Purse" from the loot chest. There will be several other items in the loot chest: Dajin Ming's Cutlass, some random bright or Dark Black clothing item, 3 of the various rings that can be bought from peddlers, Dajin Ming's Ring (a sliver band with a silverskull where the jewel would be), and a Summon Chicken potion. The player may keep all but Ming's Coin Purse. Once you leave, Dajin Ming will no longer be hostile toward you and his shop will return to normal. When the player returns to Nathaniel Spintuner, a cutscene begins. Cutscene: Player hands Nathaniel a loot pouch. Nathaniel: Blimey! I didn't think ye'd get yer hide out in one piece, but ye did! As I said, ye can join me crew now...... but before ye go to her, I needs ye to be doin' somethin' fer me. See, I need yer help "pickin' up" some expensive garb from this here island's peddler, Davy Doubloon. We be needin' to collect some gold 'fore we set out. *Steal clothes from Davy Doubloon. REWARD: 100 gold. When the player approaches the peddler, a Loot Skull Chest will be by his stand. When the player gets close, the usually green ring is red and says "Press Shift to steal from Loot Skull Chest". The contents of the chest are: Summer Solstice Shirt, Inspector's Belt, Violet Yellow Breeches, and Bag of Expensive Clothes. The player may keep all but the Bag of Expensive clothes. Upon hitting the red X to close the chest, a cutscene begins. Cutscene: Davy: What're you doing, pirate scum? (takes out Privateer's Dagger) Pirate gets nervous smile on their face. Davy: We won't have none of that! Cutscene Ends. The game will automatically take out the pirate's weakest dagger on the same conditions as with the sword. The player cannot leave a certain area or it will appear they are running into an invisible wall. Davy Doubloon turns hostile like Ming except he is level 35. The player must knock out Davy and run away and gets the same options as with Ming if they are defeated. Upon defeating Davy, they player must return to Nathaniel. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO